true love
by Draco Darkheart
Summary: Silver joins the freedom fighters and meets someone. will they fall in love


hi my name is gaydragonguy86 this is my first fic ever so please let me know what you think so read&review

**Disclaimer i only own Draco the Tiger nothing else**

**true love**

It was a fairly average morning on Mobius. draco had woken up extra early that morning. He still didn't know why, today just felt like a good day.

He was walking over to the apple orchard, basket in hand. He had been assigned the job of collecting apples for tonight's desert. Not exactly a high profile mission, but you have to start somewhere right?

He had joined the Freedom Fighters only a few weeks previously. So far he hadn't done anything more dangerous than guard duty at the castle.

He finally arrived at the specified tree. Draco gently placed his basket on the ground and picked his iPod out from the basket. he put on his headphones and started to climb the tree.

Meanwhile, in the more urban areas of the Freedom Fighters HQ, Sonic the Hedgehog was almost done giving their newest addition, Silver the Hedgehog, a tour.

"I'm sure you'll fit in really well here Silver." Sonic smiled

"Thanks sonic." Silver replied happily.

"I'm pretty sure I've introduced you to everyone," sonic paused, "Oh wait there's one more. His name's draco he's new here like you. I bet you two will get along well!"

"Really?" Silver asked glad he wasn't the only newbie.

"Hey Sally," Sonic yelled over to the princess, "Have you seen draco recently?"

"Yeah, I think he's in the orchard picking apples!"

"Thanks Sal! Come on Silver" Sonic headed off in the direction of the orchard, Silver following close on his heels.

When they arrived at draco's tree, draco was almost done her chore. There was just one last apple at the top of the tree that was just out of reach. Sonic yelled up to him, but the music blasting out of his head phones drowned him out.

Silver looked up into the tree and saw draco's predicament so he decided to give him a hand. draco was reaching for the last apple with all his might. He was standing on his tip toes precariously balanced on his branch when, to his surprise, the apple picked it's self and floated into his hand.

Draco was so surprised that he lost his balance on the branch and fell out of the tree. Dracoclosed his eyes in fear and braced for impact but it never came. He opened his eyes. A strange, teal glow was coming off his body and he was being lowered slowly to the ground. When he neared it the light faded and he was being held instead by a pair of slender white arms. "Nice catch Silver," Sonic commented. Silver looked at draco. "Are you ok?" he asked. Draco hardly heard the words, he was so lost in his gold eyes. "Uh... oh.... I'm fine," draco stammered, a light pink blush appearing on his cheeks. "Good" Silver said as he gently set draco down. draco got to his feet and took a few steps back to get a better look at his saviour. He was a hedgehog like Sonic and Amy but with a very unique quill style. There were five short ones on his forehead and two longer one's on the back of his head. He was covered in snow white fur which shimmered in the midday sun. Draco realised he was staring and thought up something to say. "Um, hi..do I know you?" He asked tentatively.

"Oh! No, I'm Silver I just arrived yester day" silver answered scratching the back of his head cutely.

"Welcome to the Freedom Fighters then. My name is Draco the Tiger ! " sonic smirked and picked the forgotten apple of the ground taking a bite as he walked away. "Check ya later, Silv. I got stuff to do." An awkward silence followed between Silver and draco "I had better be going too. I`ve got to get the apples back." Draco said in a desperate attempt to break the silence. He picked up his basket and headed back to the compound.

"See you around then," Silver called after him.

"See you too," he called as he waved back to him.

The rest of the day was a blur for draco. He couldn't concentrate on anything. He couldn't get the image of the white hedgehog out of his head. There were no if's, and's or but's' about it. He had a crush on that sexy hedgehog. A big one, too. Even with this distraction though, draco had to get his chores done.

Finally the day was drawing to a close. There was a big barbeque outside that night and draco had been one of the cook hands for the event; hence the apple picking. But draco was not in the mood to eat. His lovesick stomach wasn't up to food, so he sat under a weeping willow watching the others eat.

Draco rested his head against the tree and slipped into daydreams. He was then interrupted by a light cough. He open his eyes to see Silver looking at him holding two plates of apple crisp. "Hi Silver," Draco greeted, his steady voice hiding the butterflies in his stomach.

"Hey! I brought you dessert. Mind if I sit with you?" Silver asked.

"Not at all!" Draco said cheerily accepting one of the plates from Silver.

Silver plopped down beside draco. Draco took one bite of his dessert to be polite but didn't want to risk anymore. And so, they sat together.

The knot in draco 's stomach slowly untied its self as he became more comfortable around Silver. He learned a lot about the ivory sex-god. Apparently, he was from the future and was in the past to find the traitor among the freedom fighters and kill them.

In return he told him a bit about his past and by the time the sun was setting, they were sharing secretes and making each other laugh. "Oh I can't believe you just said that!" Silver chuckled. "What? It's true!" Draco giggled. Silver rolled his eyes.

Just then, Silver noticed that draco hadn't touched his apple crisp. "Hey, are you okay draco ?" Silver asked.

"Couldn't be better! Why do you ask?"

"Well you haven't touched your dessert yet..."

"I wasn't hungry" draco excused.

"I didn't see you eat any supper ether. "

"No really I'm fine" draco assured him with a smile.

"Well as long as you're not going to eat it..." Silver started in a light hearted tone returning to his voice.

"No way buddy, this one's mine," Draco grinned devilishly.

"But you're not going to eat it!"

"Well that's just too bad!"

Silver made grab for the dessert but draco moved it just in time. But his sudden movement off-balanced Silver and he fell into his lap. Silver sat up and his golden eyes met draco's blue a long moment passed. Draco 's breath was ragged and the swarm of butterflies in his stomach had taken wing again.

But there was a different feeling. There was a hot passion swelling up in his abdomen. Draco liked his lips nervously.

Silver's eyes drifted away from his to watch his tongue slide out and moisten his lips.

Then, ever so slowly, he bent his had forward and tilled his head. He closed his eyes, gently pressing his lips against draco's. Draco's own eyes fluttered shut when he felt his soft lips on his. Silver's hands made their way to draco's hips. He wrapped his arms around his midsection while draco rested his hands on Silver's chest.

They sat like that for some time locking and relocking lips neither wanting the moment to end. But eventually they pulled away.

Draco planted a soft kiss on Silver's cheek before resting his head on his chest. Silver wrapped his arms round his back and cuddled his close.

"Silver..." Draco said tentatively.

"Yes?" Silver prompted.

"I love you.." draco whispered shyly.

"I love you too!" Silver said happily. Draco's ears perked up he raised his head from Silver's chest and looked at him. He had a goofy smile plastered on his face. Draco smiled back before leaning close to give silver another soft kiss.

The End


End file.
